Whirlpool of Flowers
A young woman stood in the office of the Mizukage. This young woman, was about roughly sixteen or maybe seventeen, and her figure was perfect. Her waist was perfect, while her breast were big enough to slumber on. Her hair, a delegate white, reaching to about her mid back. On her back say a very knowledgable blade, that was wrapped in bandages. For whatever was on today's agenda, it was most likely planned by the Mizukage herself. The woman's back was straight up, she looked the Mizukage directly in the face. She was so firm, that if an earthquake occurred, she wouldn't faze her one bit. She'd still be standing there. Not even she was aware of what was about to go down, however she knew if there was a sudden change in schedule something a little big was going to be up. Or so she thought. On the young woman's hip, sat a badge, with the emblem of a dragon. This dragon however, was the representation of Kirigakure's Water Dragon Force. "Amaka leader of the Water Dragon Force. I'm going to dispatch you to Konohagakure, in a mission to uphold against one of Konoha's ANBU members. Apparently, Konoha wants to rest out the Force's strength, and have requested the dispatch of the leader." 's voice repeated in Amaka's head, as she was finally able to digest it all. "Yes mother Mei." Placing her fingers in front of her face, she was preparing to leave. "Wait Amaka...Don't let things get out of hand. It wouldn't be good if we had Konoha going against us again behind a loss." After hearing the parting words of Mei, Amaka vanished. Reappearing in a forest, she made her way towards Konoha. She was prepared for it all, especially seeing how she was given orders not to get to rowdy. Over the course of a few hours, Amaka reached the gates of Konoha. "Now where too?" A single blade is thrown at the ground in front of Amaka, proceeded by an explosion of wind that made the Kiri-nin cover herself, "Amaka Date, I take it?", a young woman's voice said from the middle of the dust cloud created by the wind explosion. She stood up as the dust settled, revealing a female with long crimson-hair in Konoha's ANBU attire, however, her mask had more human features than what most Konoha ANBU wore. She had already picked up the blade from the ground and was now standing with a hand on her hip, staring at Amaka. As the explosion occurred, instead of a natural covering herself, Amaka allowed the winds to push her hair, and it danced in the wind. As it cleared, she saw a crimson-haired masked what appeared to be, from her figure at least, a female. The mask however, indicated she was indeed of the ANBU Unit. "I take it your the ANBU I'm supposed to be meeting? Well at least you're a female. But to be one, you're quite noisy. You should try to be more quiet in your appearances." Dropping her hand down to her side, the area around the two turned into a misty battleground, and in it, Amaka vanished from her former position. She was deadly in this form, and it would be best to stay on guard no matter the situation. "What's wrong with showing off a bit if you're expecting me?", Asuka said while steeling herself for surprise attacks as the mist thickened around her, confident her quick reflexes should be able to dodge any attack if anticipated. This was Amaka style of fighting. She grew up on this style, and is able to use it in many diverse ways. Now, she'd use it as a means to play around with her current opponent, in its most basic use. Her steps at first would sound like thumps, however all of a sudden, they would vanish, and everything around became silent. Appearing behind Asuka, Amaka was spinning her blade in the hair with her hands. Then swung it at Asuka's side. A sheer force assassination, using a near unavoidable technique to help with it. If he blade were to connect, it wouldn't kill Asuka, neither was it intended to do much damage. But it would do enough to give the foe a wake up call. Asuka heard Amaka's footsteps and quickly turned around to intercept her, but no one was there. However, she didn't let it distract her, and as soon as Amaka stood behind her to hit her, she quickly drew a second blade and blocked Amaka's sword by placing both blades between her and the sword. She quickly jumped back in a handstand and threw her blade spinning at Amaka. The wound wouldn't be lethal should the blade connect. Using her very own blade to block the incoming blade, Amaka swung upwards, sending the blade of Asuka flying into the air. Taking note of her opponents position, she'd use the mist to her advantage once again. Everything was silent, and after the two blades clashed Amaka teleported herself behind Asuka who stood in the hand stand position. Without spinning the blade in the air, Amaka this time went directly for a hit. Aiming for the side again, and upon contact would sending Asuka flying a set distance. Asuka is apparently hit by the blade and sent tumbling on the ground. However, to Amaka's surprise, the Asuka she had been fighting all along revealed to be a shadow clone when it puffed into white smoke. From behind Amaka, came many throwing-knives in her direction covered by her own mist curtain. Getting hit by the knives would certainly debilitate her. With her keen ability, Amaka held her blade out. With a simple move of bring the blade behind her, she was able to block many of the shuriken, however two gazed her cheek on both sides. flickering away, moreso to the wide of where the barrages of shuriken were coming from, she held her blade high into the air. The bandages on it became undone, and the cuts on her face were instantly healed. "Hiramekarei Unleashing!" She shouts as her blade took the form of a hammer. Swinging it at Asuka, she wanted a solid hit. Amaka's attack blasted away the trees Asuka was hiding in. Nevertheless, the crimson-haired kunoichi 'teleported' a few feet away behind the white-haired kunoichi and clasped her hands together in the Snake seal, "How about a second round? Wind Release: Song of the Wind God!", Asuka said then shouted her technique's name. All of the previously thrown throwing-knives raised from the ground and stroke again from the mist curtain behind Asuka. It'll take some effort to stop all the remote-controlled knives. "You'd hope we finish right here, it would be better for you." Amaka held one hand out, in it a spherical structure took form and quickly, she threw them in a while circle dance. Launching one in each direction. The technique main function was to basically destroy any other traps, clones, etc Asuka had set. However, if the girl herself were to get caught in the mayhem, she would suffer a deadly fate. "Huh?!", Asuka seemed very surprised when Amaka's technique swallowed her throwing-knives and turned them into thin air. She quickly jumped back and away from Amaka, "Is this... Dust Release?! That thing is no joke. If I get caught with it, I'll be in serious trouble. But, I thought only the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure knew about the kekkei tōta! What is a Kirigakure kunoichi doing with it?!", Asuka thought to herself, proceeding to address Amaka, "That's a pretty hardcore technique you got there! Look, as much as I wouldn't mind chopping your head off after all is said and done, I have no intention of killing you. But if I see we don't meet eye to eye on this, I won't hesitate for even a second!". "Killing you sounds not too good. I'm not here to do that. Only to prove a point to the people of Konoha!" Amaka's mist began to grow thicker, her voice was completely gone, and she moved herself from her current space. Smashing his hand into the ground she summoned Konsame. Konsame moved to the other side of the battlefield, and stood there until it was time for him to make his move. "Heh! I'm not planning to lose to anyone, especially a foreigner!", Asuka replied. She noticed the mist growing thicker, and knew she couldn't keep fighting under such limited field vision, "This mist is getting annoying. Maybe a moderate breeze should clear things out!", Asuka thought to herself, and blew a large quantity of air on the ground, forming a powerful gust of wind around her that dispersed the mist, revealing Amaka and her summoning's position. As the mist cleared, Amaka was ready. It seemed as if she lived for this exact moment. She used her Body Flicker Technique, and her blade instantly change into longsword form, and she slashed at Asuka. Konsame on the other hand spit out water, and smashed his "hands" into it. Asuka dodged the attack without much effort, her speed and reflexes were second to none in Konoha since Shisui's departing. Asuka jumped away from Amaka and shouted, "Water Release: Water Bullet Technique!", a powerful torrent of water being shot towards the Kirigakure kunoichi. A direct hit would knock her off her feet and possibly daze her for a little while, which Asuka was waiting to capitalize by jumping and smashing her foot into Amaka's ribs. Konsame jumped into action as well, charging to the location of Asuka and Amaka, then leaping in the air floating in the process. Amaka on the other hand, used her ability to teleport, completely avoiding the attack as a whole. She then looked at Asuka, who's attack would be a fail. Holding Hiramekarei out, she smashed it into the ground. "Next?" Looking up, Asuka noticed Amaka's summon above them, then redirecting her gaze to her opponent "What's her game? Is she taunting me into attacking her and leave me open for her summon? If that's the case, I better attack both at once!", Asuka thought to herself, immediately replying to Amaka, "Alright, you asked for it!". Asuka jumps in the air so as to be at the same level as Konsame and starts throwing knives in a 360º angle around her by spinning around fast while shouting "Crimson Petal Dance!". The knives would certainly hit Amaka and Konsame should they stay in position.